Meet The Parents
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Ashley/Maria femslash. If you don't like femslash, then don't read it. Ashley meets Maria's family.


Title: Meet the Parents

Rating: T…

Pairing: Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **Ashley meets Maria's parents… oh yeah… cameo by Gemini (Maria's dog), totally steals the whole fic… lol That dog is a star, I tell ya lmao… Yeah, so read and review please… onto the fic lol **

**--  
**

Ashley drummed her fingers nervously against her denim clad thigh, clearing her throat to somehow break the awkward silence. She couldn't imagine how fucking uncomfortable it would be when Maria's parents got home if it was already this awkward just meeting her girlfriend's siblings. She suddenly realized exactly why she had been delaying meeting Maria's family for so long but she had finally ran out of excuses and either way, Maria wasn't taking one of her bullshit excuses this time and so here she was in the Kanellis household one hand clasped in Maria's as Maria's brother and sister eyed her like she was from a different fucking planet. She was sure her brother, Ronny, hadn't made Maria feel this uncomfortable when she first introduced Maria to him.

"So, Ashley…" Maria's brother began but the sound of a key in the door cut him off and thankfully so because Ashley really wasn't up for another round of questions from the former Army enlistee. Not only were his questions really just obviously to make conversation but his tone was so Army demanding that she felt she needed to add "Sir" to the end of every reply although her pride bit back the formality.

Maria leaping into her father's arms almost as soon as he entered the house would have, under usual circumstances, sparked a bunch of 'Daddy's girl' comments for her to jokingly unleash on her girlfriend later but Ashley's nervousness allowed the gesture to slip past her consciousness as she stood up to greet the brunette's parents, the awkward tension becoming practically tangible especially with the brunette's mother who by the look of shock mixed with quite possibly, disgust, on her face obviously didn't approve of her daughter's partner choice..

Things throughout dinner hadn't gotten the least bit better and finally Ashley had really had enough.

"May I use your restroom?" Ashley asked politely, excusing herself from the table and the awkward tension that she happened to be the center of.

"I'll show you where it is" Maria quickly piped in, figuring straight away that something was up with her girlfriend. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked as soon as they were out of earshot…

"It's nothing…" Ashley lied.

"No… it's definitely something…" Maria countered, ushering Ashley into the bathroom and closing the door behind them. "Now tell me what's up…" She requested, brushing a pink tinted strand of hair out of the blonde's face.

Ashley sighed, her back leaning against the bathroom door.

"Your whole family hates me…" Ashley voiced her insecurity. "And not even because I'm a chick… No, they're totally cool with that… They just genuinely hate me for me…" She added earning an incredulous scoff from her girlfriend.

"They don't hate you Ash…" Maria said softly. "They just don't know you… which is quite ridiculous since we've been dating for 2 freakin' years baby…" She added, referring to Ashley's reluctance to meet her family in the first place. "You know I love you with all my heart" She said, placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "They just want me to be happy and you make me happy and they accept that and I know that when they get to know you they'll know exactly why you make me so happy… In fact, they'll freakin' love you…" She said encouragingly. "So much so that you'll probably be trying to get rid of them…" She joked, earning a smile from the blonde. "So, let's go back out there so they can get to know you…" She added with a Maria-like optimism that Ashley really truly hypothesized was contagious.

"Alright…" Ashley agreed, stealing another kiss from her girlfriend's lips as she opened the bathroom door, ready to face the Kanellis' with a renewed determination.

"Besides…" Maria said, as her black Chihuahua came running eagerly up to them, obviously having missed them during their brief departure. "My _whole_ family doesn't hate you…. Gemini loves you…" She said of her pet.

Ashley chuckled, bending to pet the small dog… well… it was definitely a start…

The end… read and review please…


End file.
